


get comfy

by tvheads



Series: space stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, established universe, just. established story stuff this takes place after a lot of stuff happens, sci fi, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: Abby and Ricochet have a moment of relaxation before shit hits the fan. Again.





	get comfy

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh quick things on species:
> 
> \- abby is a celan and has blue skin and large pointed ears that stick out.  
> \- ricochet looks very human except she has catlike eyes, jagged red nostrils, and sharp teeth. she's also technically magic.

Abby had no idea when Ricochet entered the observation deck. He must have been so absorbed in reading through his old colleagues' logs, trying to catch up on what he'd missed back home on planet Vy, that he didn't notice her climbing over the back of the bench and sitting down. His captain had pulled up a holoscreen and was scrolling down at a leisurely pace.

It was a little weird for Abby, being with a fellow member of the Rover's crew and not struggling to make his voice heard. Not to mention he'd never seen Ricochet so relaxed, much less quiet.

They stayed there, reading, for a few minutes. Ricochet must have finished a chapter or something because suddenly she dropped her screen and peered over at Abby. The doctor, noticing the lack of a second hum of another holoscreen, returned her gaze.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Logs," Abby answered. "Catching up with my old partners. Seeing how Freya's doing."

"Who's that?" Ricochet asked. "Oh right," she continued without waiting for an answer, tilting her head upwards. "Freya's the unauthorized clone of me you adopted as your daughter."

Abby sputtered for a split second, trying to defend himself, but Ricochet silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Relax, dude, I'm more or less over it. How's the girlfriend, anyway?"

The doctor's blue face flushed purple. "Winifred is just fine, thank you for asking."

"You're not relaxing," Ricochet noted with a frown.

"Oh, just go read your stupid book." Abby scowled.

"Jeez, okay," his captain said.

She waved her holoscreen back on. However, this time Ricochet was slowly inching toward the doctor. By the time he realized, she had a small smirk on her face and was basically leaning on him. Her hair was wet from the showers.

"Eh—what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Getting comfy."

He grimaced. "Please 'get comfy' somewhere else."

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"Cloning someone without their consent is a lot worse than sleeping on someone without their consent, wouldn't you agree?"

Oh no.

Ricochet tapped a button on the ribbon that stretched across the bottom of her screen. A completely new holoscreen appeared in front of the previous one. This screen was smaller, and blank except for a large text box in the middle of it. The keyboard popped up and Ricochet quickly typed in the password, even though it was in a language Abby did not know. The screen changed to show text in the same unknown script, along with buttons and sliders. Ricochet tapped a button, which led to yet another page. It depicted a map–of the ship, Abby realized. The captain chose the observation room that overlooked the training deck. Where they were. She pressed one final button before shutting down the holoscreen completely and smirked at the doctor.

"We're locked in," she explained cheerfully.

Oh hell no.

Ricochet dropped her other screen and nestled close to Abby, a fake innocent look on her face. "Now no one can find us."

Abby was about to point out to the window when his captain lazily lifted a hand and gestured at it. The purple glow of her space witch powers surrounded it and the metal covering lowered, obscuring the view.

"I always forget you can do that," Abby muttered to himself.

Ricochet flicked upwards with a smug grin. Abby felt his hair rise and watched it fall back over his eyes. He moved it back into place, allowing himself a slight smile.

The witch rearranged herself slightly and the celan replaced the documents he'd been going through with a story. A work of fiction.

The duo remained silent for several long, surprisingly comfortable minutes.

"Abby?" Ricochet murmured, evidently having been about to fall asleep when whatever she wanted to say struck her.

"Mm?"

"You know we're lost, right?"

"Lost?" Abby was pretty sure the Rover was in charted territory.

"Like…." The woman raised her hands in front of her. "We don't really have a set place. The ship's our home, and it's not fixed. We're lost, but we're home, and we're with our family. Does that make sense?"

"No, not really." Abby started to stroke her forehead as soothingly as he could, trying to turn her back into normal, crazy Ricochet. He wasn't sure if he liked this quiet, thoughtful Ricochet.

There was silence.

"We're drifters," she said finally. "We just… drift along, planet to planet. We help where we can, and hurt where we're told to. We make as much money as possible and go on our way. Or… there's nothing to do but help. We fight for people we know next to nothing about." Her voice was starting to crack. "We… we're drifters," she repeated softly.

Ricochet took off her helmet and magicked a hairbrush over. Abby grabbed it and ran it through her hair as gently as possible.

Five minutes of silence passed and Abby decided his captain was asleep.

Then she most definitely wasn't, as someone began to pound on the locked door. Abby helped her shake herself awake. The helmet slid back over her head. She unlocked the door with more urgency and speed then she'd locked it with, and Abby was there to open it.

A very distressed-looking Jason gave a short bark of triumphant laughter at the sight of the blue-skinned doctor and immediately told him that Flash had collapsed out on the training deck. Grumbling to himself, Abby hurried off without a second look back at the still-waking Ricochet.

Jason shot her a glance. "Why were you two locked up in here?"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's probably wrong," the captain said, straightening her jacket and magically reopening the window at the time.

"How's the story?" Jason approached Ricochet, who stared out the window.

"Fine" was the reply. The two watched quietly as Abby gave Flash a quick check-up before waving at the powerful Harn'a to take him to the infirmary.

Ricochet snickered. "What a nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this lame little thing about some of my latest characters! i don't think i explained everything very well, but whatever it's good enough for me


End file.
